The prior art is documented with vehicle console assemblies incorporating either fixed or removable trays, and such as which are disposed relative to an interior defining bin associated with the console. Examples of prior art assemblies include those in which, in addition to a primary storage tray or enclosure, a secondary attachment is separately secured to a wall of the bin. Additional assemblies include those in which the console may include an interior compartment in which a removable storage bin can be housed. Other references teach a stand-alone and slidable inner tray mounted upon a pair of rails.